


FAKE LOVE

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Emotional Manipulation, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marvel Universe, Mild Smut, Not Steve Friendly, OOC steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Unrequited Love, mcu - Freeform, steve is an ass in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ““I love you.” He purred wryly. He knew oh so well this was fake, but did he care?“♡ FAKE LOVE is a stucky short about Steve’s manipulation of their relationship and Bucky’s hesitance to end it.





	FAKE LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> *could be considered non-consensual so read with caution*  
> 

 

Bucky stood still as a statue, his love-lorn eyes cast down to the floor. He clenched his fists in anger, he was _angry_ but it all amounted to nothing. It would dissipate as soon as he glanced up to _Steve_. Neither one spoke a word as Steve cupped Bucky’s cheeks.  
“I _love_ you.” He purred wryly. He knew oh so well this was fake, but did he care? Not one bit. Steve’s boy-toy Bucky was fun to play with, and made a handsome accessory on his arm. _I don’t love you._ Repeated in Bucky’s head so many times it lost all resemblance to a language he understood. Just more noise in his head, he was so far gone into emptiness.

  
“Mmmf.” He could all but manage a grunt to Steve: expressing his compliance regretfully. But if it gave him the chance to pretend this man in front of him had the same feeling that welled up in Bucky’s chest, he would bare the hurt. If only Steve would look at him with those eyes. Those eyes he’d had for Peggy. She was a good girl but Bucky’s jealousy brought on a disdain for the woman. She was too nice, that it was sickening. Her blush was too flushed it made her look unnatural. Her red lips always curled into a stupidly grand smile. It was hard to assemble _any_ bad traits and tack them onto her- Bucky was painfully aware just how _perfect_ she was. How would he ever compare? How could he ever garner such charm? Men like him, rough around the edges, they were harder to love. They had more problems on the list of “reasons not to get emotionally attached”. If Peggy wasn’t _dead_ would Steve even be here? _This was just a heartless rebound._

Steve pecked Bucky’s cheek, alone the faded rim of his stubble. If he said he liked it, he was lying. The scratchy feeling made him scoff; _you look unkept, idiot._ But he knew better to keep it to himself. Bucky was constantly teetering on the edge of hurt and instability behind repair. Steve did his best to keep the moping man at a dramatic minimum. Not that he cared if Bucky was upset. He simply hated the idea of _dealing_ with a sopping crying mess.  
He trailed down further with a low hum, touching his lips to the other’s Adam’s apple. He felt it bob under him, a nervous tick. He paused before opening his mouth, looking up to Bucky. “Is something wrong?” He feigned worry, fluttering his lashes and forcing his eyes to water. It gave them a shinier look, as if he truly did care.  
_Am I okay? Of course I’m not! You’re the one that keeps reeling me back into this hell of a relationship! I hate you! I hate you...! I hate you._  
**_I hate myself._**  
Bucky closed his eyes and simple shook his head, lips pulled taught into a line. “Nothing is wrong, Steve. _Please_. Continue.” What meant to come out as a command, stumbled from his lips as a plea. That, now that excited Steve. Was Bucky becoming desperate? He ran his hand up Bucky’s body; lithe in all its goodness. Steve could confirm himself; this is solely a _physical_ attraction. Not a single ounce of doubt troubled his mind as he snakes his hand around and clutched the small of Bucky’s back. The brunette whined and lurched up at that, his topless skin reacting to the cold skin on it. It made his nerves stand on end and his brain flatline.  
“No.. stop.” He managed to speak up, making Steve pull a morose expression onto his face. He was being so submissive, of course it had to halt. This was just another inconvenience the bigger man didn’t need.  
“Aw Buck, but I know you want it, want me. Isn’t that right, _doll_..?”  
Bucky shuddered at the pet name, praying to be released form the vice grip on his back.  
“Steve-“ He started, before crying into the other’s chest as he felt a finger probe his behind. He gasped heavily and pushed harder, but to no avail. With every minute he struggled, his body grew weaker and weaker. His mind and body wanted two different things.  
“Go on, moan. I know you _want_ to.” Steve teased, his fastidious nature revealing itself once again as he worked his fingers around Bucky meticulously. His index and middle fingers held the sides while his thumb pulled out the bottom of his muscle, allowing his ring and pinky entrance. He pushed in slowly, earning a low yelp from his Bucky.  
He tsk-ed and took his hand away, pulling it to Bucky’s face. “Suck it if you want it to feel good.” He barked, shoving his fingers into his mouth before he had even an inking of what steve was ordering. His mind was a minute slow on everything, his tongue slowly dragging over the digits. He groaned and bucked his head forward, taking them in to the knuckles. He was practically in a trance, his eyes droopy and disoriented. His zeal had died in him a long time ago. Maybe after the first real _rejection_.

  
Steve pulled his hand back, reeling to to his shoulder. “Enough.” Was all he muttered, taking his clean hand and slapping Bucky around. With practically no reaction, he bent over slightly, expectant for a treat like a lazy old dog. _A dog_. That was a good way to put how he looked right now; his visage was glazed over in a calm but dull mask.  
Steve smirked, sliding his wet hand back into Bucky, scissoring them slowly, sloshing the saliva around in him.  
The winter soldier moaned finally, giving into the stone of pleasure buried deep in his gut, feeling it drop to his pelvis. His hips shook with feeling, expelling all the bad thoughts from his head. All that remained was an artificial, self-sedated toy. It was so easy for Steve to move him, practically _hypnotize_ him, tell him what to do. Wether from his years of war and trenches or simply his natural born cunning, Steve was a self named expert on all things controlling Bucky. If only HYDRA has him on their side, the winter soldier would have been unstoppable. But that thought wasn’t worth entertaining. Steve wasn’t a _bad guy_.  
He slapped a hand from over Bucky’s ass with a grunt. “Move.” And the other did, pushing his hips back into the hand that gave him the warm feeling in his chest. It fluttered around in him like a bird in a cage. Steve watched closely, taking in every detail. The squelch that arose with every jump of Bucky’s hips, to the way his hair jittered with each shaky breath he took, like it would be his last. He grabbed a hold of the chocolate locks and sneered. _“Horny fucking dog.”_  
It seemed to excite Bucky, the pulse of his heartbeat noticeable to Steve as it ramped up. Bucky was high off the whole situation, Steve on the other hand, was cold and watchful. Enjoying the view, never making disclosure of that information. His pants never bunched in a tent, swear never dropped down his gorgeous brow, his eyes never widened in lust. He placed a small kiss in the back of Bucky’s pale exposed skin, just above the point where his neck met shoulder. It was gentle, sweet if any emotion was behind it. A kiss of comfort, making Bucky relax immediately. He panted and attempted to turn to see Steve, but his eyes snapped back ahead when Steve pulled his head, effectively ripping a few hairs from his scalp. Steve pulled his lips back and bit into the soft skin and muscle with bared teeth, drawing scarlet drops. Bucky let out a pained cry, which echoed off the plain walls around them.  
“Ah- Steve..!” He rasped, any and all attempts to move forced to end as Steve refused to let up his grip, licking up the coppery fluids with his tongue.  
He eventually let go, his jaw loose after stretching it so far. He admired the deep bite mark, red and inflamed. Bucky let out a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding, relieved that the tension was releasing itself. He flopped forward, off of Steve’s fingers. Steve caught him and pulled him up with a sigh, carrying the man over to the couch before dropping him into the cushions unceremoniously. Bucky flopped to the side, one arm hanging over the edge of the leather. His gray-blue eyes could barely stay open, lashes overhanging his pupils.  
Steve knelt in front of him, on his knees and kissed him. “Sleep, Buck.” That was less an order and more a suggestion. His cold stare lessened a fraction. _“Next time I’ll get you all the way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for 700+ hits!  
> 


End file.
